The Perfect Brat
by JustSomeoneToRelyOn
Summary: Daniel is beautiful. Perfect and pretty in every way. All but one that is. You see, growing up with money, endless praise, beauty and intelligence had a way of making children the slightest bit bratty. And its up to Dash Baxter to change him. AU
1. Plotting

Daniel Masters is rich. He`s beautiful. And powerful beyond simple comprehension. But between all the fame, wealth, glory, and not to mention handsome billionaire father whom adores and spoils him on a daily basis, he has become a bit

of a . . . brat, so to speak. Now Vlad may be in a dearly inescapable platonic love, but even _he_ can`t help to notice the child`s rather pompous, arrogantly anti-social mannerisms during interaction shared with the " lower common-folk " as

Daniel oh-so coldly liked to put it. You see, Daniel has achieved reach of his fourteenth year, all with perfect grades and manners. And while Vlad would like nothing more than to allow Daniel to continue with his less than satisfactory social

life, if the boy was to inherit his wealth and numerous amount of industries, he knew his only son would have to learn and " master " people-skills.

Vlad`s response was that of a normal overprotective-fruitloop-of-a-father-with-desperate-intention-of-socializing-his-only-teenage-loving-yet-broody-teenage-son.

He stalked.

Carefully observing Amity High`s strenuously dramatic social ladder, he studiously invented an Amity High Social Chart. After continuously researching phsycologicy and young theory, he eventually came to the conclusion as fact:

Daniel Fenton didn`t belong to _any_ group. He was too attractive and respetactable to be a geek, yet at the same time his utter lack of tact and kindness for any other child left him just without reach of popularity. Daniel had it all, met every single qualification EXCEPT for social skills. All he had to do was get in with one of those popular kids and the rest would follow along like the mindless tools they are. But which one? They had to be strong enough to protect his most prized possession, his Daniel. Dumb enough to get close to his son, Daniel had never liked those beneath him, but even worse did he hate one who could even barely possibly beat him at any subject, including intelligence. Vlad looked over all possible suiters with interest, until his eyes finally rested on one peculiar boy.

Star quarterback of Amity High; Dash Baxter.


	2. Attention

Daniel nearly snorted in an annoyed fit of disbelief. His teacher, whom preferred both Daniel and Kwan, making his favoritism rather obvious in a numerous amount of occasions had put him in a table with Star_. _Said teen was currently laughing [ obnoxiously, may he add ] at the empty, humorless " jokes " Paulina spun. Daniel shook his head lightly, unnoticably. How were his classmates to get any work done like this? It was stupid and ridiculous, they _should _be working on a one page essay about the Medieval European Society and avoid homework. He scowled. _He_ was smart. And he just couldn`t fathom why none of his classmates could just follow and act like civilized, _normal _folk. He liked Kwan though. Kwan was smart, and _quiet_. He barely ever talked, didn`t look half-bad, and was very kind to everyone. Yes, if there was anyone in this school worthy of being Daniel Fenton`s friend, it was Kwan. Oh, and did he mention Kwan was shy? It was just perfect, because that meant the jock wasn`t all too big on touch or any type of physical contact really, and Daniel felt very much the same way. Therefore, he spent all of two relaxing breaks from every school day attempting to talk to him and become closer. Unfortunately, unlike Daniel; Kwan had friends. Big, stupid, jock friends that included one Dash Baxter. And whenever Daniel took an interest in Kwan, Dash would take an interest in Daniel. It was very discomforting you see, because in all honesty Daniel didn`t really like Dash. On the other hand, he didn`t want Dash to leave him alone either. Just because he didn`t like the guy, doesn`t mean he didn`t like his unwavering attention. And that is how he ended up stomping his little designer-clad feet and sporting the most hurt, adorible look he could manage. Dash, who had previously been practicing football and NOT adoring Daniel stopped as he was ( after what felt like forever ) and gone to ask him what was wrong. Daniel simply pouted and continued sulking, secretly fighting back a smile as Dash ended practice to devote all of his attention towards him.  
>Yes, Daniel loved being in control.<p> 


End file.
